Réunion au sommet sur les Illuminati et le monde de Tolkien
by Arakiell
Summary: Une petite réunion entre les Illuminati, Sa Majesté Thranduil, son rival le dominant Christian Grey, le valeureux Thorin écu de chêne, et...bon, le mieux serait encore d'aller lire. J'ai lancé la discussion, les mots ont faits le reste...avec une bonne dose d'humour !


Réunion au sommet

Sur les Illuminati et le monde de Tolkien…

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, j'ai réuni le gratin des ILLUMINATI et quelques représentants du monde elfique…tout un programme ! Comme d'hab j'écris leur nom en grosses lettres, juste histoire de les faire enrager. Ils adorent lorsque la lumière vient sur leur ordre…

J'ai prévu un fauteuil digne d'un PDG, et tout autour de moi, des sièges pour accueillir mes invités. Deux représentants des Illuminati plus connu sous la dénomination de _«Ceux qui conduisent le monde là où il doit aller par des chemins si tortueux qu'au final, on a oublié où c'est-y qu'ils mènent ! »_, Sa Glorieuse Majesté Magnifique et Sublime Thranduil, plus connu sous le nom de « _Royal bistouquette_ », Olana sera à quelques encablures histoire de pouvoir miauler et rappeler à son Mâle Dominant que l'heure de la culbute a sonné.

Viens ensuite les Puriste plus connus sous le nom de « _Ceux qui protègent l'intégrité des personnages de Tolkien au péril de leurs vies :_ _ceci de 8h30 à 18h30 non stop, avec une pause d'un quart d'heure pour s'enfiler un Mc Do !_ », ensuite nous avons…ah, le plus beau d'entre tous et le plus craint toutes religions confondues, Bernardo Gui plus connu sous l'appellation « _Celui pour qui, l'épilation représente_ _un doux supplice avec des envies de revenez-y !_ » nota _(relire mes précédents opus pour décoder le message subliminal !),_ voyons qui avons-nous oubliés sur cette fabuleuse liste des invités…ah oui, les nabolitos de la célèbre Montagne d'Erebor (nouvellement devenu parc d'attraction avec un Smaug au top de sa forme et sa légendaire attraction « _cul bouillant_ », risqué, mais tentant !), de la lignée de ….de….

Thorin : Nous sommes de la lignée de Durin et nous n'avons que faire du reste du monde, d'ailleurs nous nous asseyons dessus avec moult éructations !

Arakïell : Bravo mon toto ! Là tu viens de discréditer des millénaires de destins naniques…_(Je ne suis pas sûre pour le mot. Allez hop,Je n'en suis plus à une connerie près !) !_

Je pense que nous sommes au complet…de toute façon, je prévois toujours quelques sièges pour les cheveux tombants dans la « _soupe_ ».

Arakïell : Eh, salut la Compagnie ? Alors comment se portent mes héros préférés ? Hein ? Cà roule pour vous ? Bien, alors aujourd'hui nous allons faire honneur aux ILLUMINATI !

Illuminator : Chuuuutt ! Mais bon sang, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de baisser le volume lorsque vous faites état de notre ordre ?

Arakïell : Mais mon ami, il y a longtemps que vous n'êtes plus dans le secret, du moins par chez moi. Je vous ai définitivement mis dans la lumière, et on dit quoi ?

Illuminator : Merde !

Arakïell : Ah, moi aussi je t'aime Illuminator ! Alors j'ai lu pas mal de choses sur Internet vous concernant les gars, tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi ne parle-t-on pas de femmes dans votre ordre secret qui n'a plus secret que le nom ? Hum ?

Illuminator : Les femmes çà ne sait pas garder un secret, et vous en êtes la preuve vivante démone !

Arakïell : Ah mais moi j'ai pas trahi de secret, ou peut être alors à l'insu de mon plein gré et là c'est plus ma faute !

Bernardo : Je sors ma pince, elle pourrait être fort utile…

Arakïell : Eh coquinou, on a sortit un nouveau modèle ?

Bernardo : Tout juste et je compte bien l'inaugurer sur toi Jézabel. Regarde, elle attrape la langue, et la perfore avant de l'arracher…super non ?

Arakïell : Waouh ! Ca en jette là ! Alors mon Bébert, l'idée t'es venu lors de l'une des soirées SM où tu as l'habitude de te rendre en catimini la nuit bien caché sous ta capuche et nu comme un asticot ?

Bernardo : Arrgghhh !

Arakïell : Ah, t'énerves pas, tout le monde le sait que tu aimes enfiler des perles. Tiens à ce propos, il est prévu une soirée sur le thème « _A poil, sans poil !_ ». Tu te présentes dans le plus simple appareil sans le moindre poil…oubliés, les sourcils à la Groucho Marx, la tonsure de moinillon et les frisottis autour de la chipolatta…Là, si çà l'fait pas !

Bernardo : Ouais, çà paraît alléchant !

Arakïell : Et comment, imagine la scène…du piment de Cayenne sur la saucisse…çà va te faire décoller çà mon gars…

Bernardo : J'vais réserver t'inquiètes !

Arakïell : Super ! Tu vois que je pense à toi mon nouvel ami de toujours ?

Bernardo : Ne détourne pas la conversation…

Arakïell : T'as raison ! Alors comme çà LES ILLUMINATI il serait question que vous preniez le contrôle du monde avec maestria et tout l'tralala ?

Illuminator : C'était notre but avant que vous ne vous décidiez à fourrer votre nez dans nos affaires !

Arakïell : Et alors ? Je vous fais de la pub là, vous devriez m'embrasser les pieds, d'autant que je me les suis lavés là, vous pouvez y aller. Bon, alors comme çà, il paraitrait d'après des dires, des on dits et des confessions arrachées sur le bout de la langue qu'c'est-y que Tolkien aurait basé son œuvre sur certaines comparaisons avec les ILLUMINATI ? Info ou intox ?

Illuminator : C'est totalement faux !

Arakïell : Ok, ce qui signifie que je suis tombée juste. Avec vous c'est comme çà qu'il faut interpréter le message, quand vous dites non, c'est oui, et vice et versa. Coquinou, va ! Je commence à vous connaitre les loulous.

Puristes : Cessez de dénigrer le monde de Tolkien !

Arakïell : Attendez, il manque une minute avant de pointer pour commencer vot'taf ! Nous allons en profiter pour faire une minute silence pour les Jézabel de mon espèce qui ont bravé, le froid, les intempéries, le courroux de votre ordre et les vindictes de la foule hurlant son délire…

Puristes : Quelle foule ?

Arakïell : Bon, j'en ai rajouté, mais je me laisse souvent emporter …_par la foule qui s'élance_…euh pardon, là encore je m'égare. Bordel ! Octroyez-moi cette minute de silence.

Tous me regardent en plissant les yeux. Je sens l'animosité derrière ces regards emplis de suspicion. Qu'il est bon de choquer parfois ! Allez la minute est terminée, je reprends la parole :

Arakïell : Comme vous avez été sage, je vous offre à tous, Majesté Splendide y compris, des entrées gratos pour la soirée « _A poil sans_ _poil_ » !

Thranduil : Hors de question !

Arakïell : Quoi ? Vous ne souhaitez pas y emmener Olana ?

Thranduil : Nous n'emmèneront pas Notre Dame dite, chaton ronronnant, dans ce genre de soirée, de plus, nous tenons à …hum, conserver nos poils.

Arakïell : Mais je pensais les elfes imberbes ? Vous y auriez tenu une place de choix Votre Seigneurie Subliminale !

Thranduil : Qui vous fait dire cela ?

Arakïell : Waouh, voici une exclusivité mondiale. Les Puristes, vous allez adorer…la colonne royale disposerait d'un confortable matelas ! Tout ceci, est à mettre au conditionnel cela va de soi, tant que je ne pourrai vérifier par moi-même de la véracité de cette affirmation. Ceci dit, un plumon de premier choix ou il fait bon se reposer…quel rêve ! A portée d'un poil quoi !

Puristes : Vous n'avez aucune pudeur ?

Arakïell : Euh…non ! Alors Majesté encore plus subliminale à mes yeux depuis cette révélation fracassante, veuillez avoir la gentillesse d'éclairer ma lanterne je vous prie ! Bon, çà va là ? C'est assez poli pour mériter une réponse ?

Thranduil : Nous nous en contenterons. Laissons chaton ronronnant répondre…

Arakïell : Chaton ronronnant ?

Olana : Je l'aiiiiiiiimeeeeeee !

Arakïell : Non, non, là n'est pas la question. On parlait de poil…

Olana : Ils sont si doux, si soyeux, si blonds, je les aiiiiimeeeeennnt !

Arakïell : Attendez, deux secondes, je m'éponge le front…Voilà, bon nous allons reprendre le cours de la discussion, oui il se pourrait fort bien qu'il ne me prenne des envies de sauter fougueusement sur Sa Majesté afin d'aller compter ce qui a eu la grâce de pousser dans les fondations du pilier…J'ai chaud là ! Bien, alors les ILLUMINATI, aurait été source d'inspiration pour l'écrivain qui aurait pensé à l'œil d'Horus symbole des ILLUMINATI sur le sommet de la pyramide, pour décrire l'œil de Sauron au sommet de sa tour ?

Illuminator : Affabulation, mensonge, racontars…

Arakïell : Eh, faut pas prendre la mouche mon ami, mais avouez que la coïncidence est troublante non ? Mystère, mystérieux, dont la mystérieuse signification n'en devient que plus …mystérieuse !

Illuminator : Vous divaguez !

Bernardo : Elle est folle et je sais comment venir à bout de cette folie, voyons, un tison chauffé à blanc doublé d'un fouet à lanières cloutées !

Arakïell : Waouh ! Tu me sors le grand jeu là ! Comme à tes soumises ?

Bernardo : Parfai… Qu'est-ce encore que ces histoires Jézabel ?

Arakïell : Allez, fais pas ton timide, tous le monde est au courant ici.

Bernardo : Vous violez mon intimité !

Arakïell : Et toi tu violes tout c'qui bouge, on est quitte !

Bernardo : Arrgghhh !

Arakïell : T'es mignon quand tu t'énerves, faut continuer, tu vas emballer sec à la soirée !

Bernardo : Tu crois ?

Arakïell : Sur ! Les minettes aiment bien couiner sous tes faux airs de Dominator !

Bernardo : Mais je suis un Dominant !

Christian Grey : Bonjour bébé !

Arakïell : Ah, miséroïdes ! Le tombeur de culottes, l'empaleur des Carpates, la lance magique, sans les mains, sans les mains…Bonjour à vous ô mâle à la forte odeur de testostérone !

Christian Grey : Toujours aussi directe bébé ?

Arakïell : Bébé va tomber dans le cirage pour une durée indéterminé là…et quand elle se relèvera de cette inconscience consciemment négociée, elle vous sautera dessus et s'occupera de votre « _packaging_ » _darling !_

Christian Grey : Il vous est alloué pour une durée indéterminée bébé…

Arakïell : Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. A voir plus tard bel Adonis ! Bien, au fait pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Christian Grey : Tout ce qui doit être dominé le sera par mes soins. Je suis Le Dominant par excellence !

Je reste un moment admirative. La femelle reste toujours admirative devant un Dominant, question de génétique :

Arakïell : En effet, votre place est tout en haut de la pyramide mon ami et moi c'est sur vous…

Illuminator : C'est nous qui devrions nous trouver au sommet…

Bernardo : Je serai celui-là !

Thranduil : Nous sommes l'autorité suprême !

Les mâles se font face. Il va y avoir du sport. Chacun veut avoir son bout de trône. Les ILLUMINATI, perdent vite tout crédit, les Puristes aussi, quant à Bernardo…le pauvre !

Ne reste que les Mâles ! Les deux belligérants, les deux soleils de ce monde…

Comme dans un duel, ils se font face, se jaugent, se défient de la prunelle…

Vont-ils faire un concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin ?

Un doute s'installe…Ah, qu'ils sont beaux ces deux piliers indestructibles. Soudain, un petit miaulement s'élève dans la pièce. Le mâle a entendu l'appel de sa femelle. La chevelure, soyeuse, somptueuse, du monarque volète vers la gauche. Sa dulcinée vient d'émettre un signal qu'il ne peut ignorer. Il accourt vers elle, frémissant, le regard assombri (pourquoi s'assombrit-il tout le temps, hum ?).

Thranduil : Petit chaton ronronnant a envie d'un gros câlin ?

Olana : Ouiiiii

Christian Grey : Je peux prétendre la satisfaire !

Le roi se redresse de toute sa hauteur :

Thranduil : Personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de notre petit chaton soyeux. Nous nous réservons le droit suprême de la faire ronronner, miauler selon notre convenance.

Christian Grey : Je m'incline face à tant de détermination. Marque de respect d'un dominant à un autre !

Thranduil : Nous louons cette prise de conscience…quoique un peu tardive à notre goût ! Venez ma mie, nous allons vous honorer sur le champ et vous faire entrevoir les étoiles. Sans doute n'aurez-vous point l'opportunité de les compter tant la vigueur de nos coups de boutoir ne vous en laisseront guère la possibilité !

Olana : Oh, ouiiiiiiiiiii

Et voilà, aussi sûrement que deux et deux font quatre, Sa Majesté s'absente momentanément, histoire de combler le manque affectif de sa femelle…tout ceci laisse rêveur…

Je reprends la conversation là où je l'avais laissé tomber :

Arakïell : Bien, après cette petite parenthèse enchantée, enfin du moins pour la Gente Dame, parce que pour nous, va falloir s'gratter…reprenons ! Et l'Anneau ? Ah, en voilà une question qu'elle est bonne, quoique un peu courte et totalement tirée par les cheveux. Alors cet anneau en or qui doit les gouverner tous, hein ? Soi-disant ? N'est-il point le symbole du pouvoir par le contrôle de la monnaie ? _Time is money_, tous le monde le sait çà, si on y ajoute que la monnaie, c'est la digne représentante de la force d'une nation, on obtient le contrôle de la nation, contrôle du monde, contrôle de l'univers…

Bernardo : Eh, c'est l'autre bonze qui te fais délirer comme çà ?

Arakïell : Cà s'pourrait, çà s'pourrait. Il faut dire qu'il a le don de m'échauffer les sangs celui-là.

Bernardo : Tiens le revoilà, vise un peu son sourire à la con ! Il parait pas plus léger là ?

Je ris :

Arakïell : T'es vicelard quand même, mais j't'aime bien mon inquisiteur préféré !

Bernardo : Dis, tu viens à la soirée « _A poil sans poil_ » ?

Arakïell : Attends, j'ai peut-être une ouverture avec le roi de Seattle !

Bernardo : Pff ! Ce vantard ? Sa paire ne doit pas être aussi grosse que l'état d'où il provient.

Arakïell : Je te dirai çà lors de notre prochaine rencontre…si j'arrive à conclure.

Bernardo : Pourquoi ? T'as pas tes chances ?

Arakïell : D'un côté nous avons Olana, et de l'autre la cruche d'Anastasia…que des A, comme des Ahhhh de plaisir quoi !

Bernardo : Bien trouvé !

Arakïell : On fait c'qu'on peut ! Bien, alors Votre Majesté, considérablement allégé d'une bonne partie de votre précieux fluide, que pensez-vous du contrôle du monde par l'Anneau de pouvoir, comparé à la money de notre monde ? Même quête ? Même prise de pouvoir ? Euh, au fait….elle a aimé ?

Thranduil : Chaton ronronnant, aime toujours nos démonstrations débordantes d'Amour !

Arakïell : La chance !

Thranduil : Pour répondre à votre questions, l'Anneau ne saurait représenter un symbole pour les peuples qu'il asservi !

Je reste en admiration :

Arakïell : Et ben Majesté, quand vous l'ouvrez, ce n'est pas pour compter les mouches !

Christian Grey : J'admire votre discours, quant à votre savoir-faire…A-t-elle apprécié vos prises de risques ?

Thranduil : Comme il se doit. Nous mettons toujours un point d'honneur à honorer convenablement notre parole.

Christian Grey : Les combler reste notre objectif commun Sire, tout comme notre plaisir, qui s'en trouve accentué par leurs démonstrations de jouissance !

Thranduil : Votre connaissance sur le sujet vous fait monter dans notre estime !

Arakïell : Tout va bien pour vous ? Non, parce que si nous vous dérangeons…

Thranduil : Aucunement ! Nous mettions en commun quelques réflexions sur nos prouesses fortement louées par nos amantes…

Arakïell : Vos amantes ?

Thranduil : Vos pour Monsieur Grey, et mon en ce qui me concerne ! Le pronom possessif se doit d'être adapter pour chaque cas précis !

Arakïell : Que c'est joliment dit ! Vous y tenez à votre chaton ronronnant pas vrai ?

Thranduil : Elle est la lumière de notre vie !

Arakïell : C'est beau l'Amouuuuuurr ! Bien, alors et ce complot pour prendre la direction du monde ? Alors les ILLUMINATI, faudrait voir à vous bouger un peu le troufignon là !

Illuminator : Mais je vous l'ai dit, tout ceci est votre faute ! Vous nous desservez !

Arakïell : Pensez donc, je suis certaine qu'avant, personne ne les connaissait les ILLUMINATI. Aujourd'hui, grâce à moi, tout le monde sait la belle brochette de portes poisse que vous êtes, et on dit quoi ?

Illuminator : Merde !

Arakïell : Et voilà ! Merci, il n'y a pas de quoi ! Alors, dites-moi, au final, quand c'est-t-y que vous allez le dominer ce monde ? Hein ? Allez venez là que je vous fasse un gros câlin. Venez-vous confier à moi…

Illuminator : Ben, j'sais pas ! Cà fait des plombes qu'on nous promet çà !

Arakïell : Et alors ? Il est où le bonze qui tire les ficelles que je lui remonte les bretelles !

Illuminator : Je ne le connais pas. Il sait rester discret…lui !

Arakïell : Parfaitement ! Ainsi, il peut mieux vous rouler dans la farine en savourant ses Margarita au bord de la piscine !

Illuminator : Pas du tout ! Il œuvre pour la conquête ultime !

Arakïell : Mais bien sûr ! Au frais de la Princesse ! Ah, il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes…..gentil !

Illuminator : Oui, je suis gentil.

Arakïell : Un pur bonheur. Alors autre chose, il paraitrait que nous autres, aurions été comparés aux Hobbits. Petit peuple bien gentil, bien brave, et surtout bien obéissant.

Puristes : Vous vous en prenez aux Hobbits à présent ?

Arakïell : Pas du tout, ce sont les ILLUMINATI qui le prétendent….

Illuminator : Félonne !

Bernardo : Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Thorin : Je vais décapiter cette femelle !

Arakïell : Thorin, je vais retirer mes invitations pour la soirée « _A poil sans poil_ » ! Au fait, il va falloir prendre un rencart pour l'épilation. Au jugé comme çà, je dirais de réserver deux jours à l'institut, parce que là…c'est plus une petite épilation dont il faut parler mais plutôt d'un déboisement !

Thorin : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Arakïell : Il faut tout raser Toto.

Thorin : Tout ?

Arakïell : Tout Toto !

Thorin : Hors de question ! Les poils sont notre virilité.

Arakïell : Alors adieu à la bistouquette en folie mon ami.

Thorin : Il n'y a pas moyen de….

Arakïell : Epilation sinon rien !

Thorin : Je vais souffrir !

Arakïell : Prenez un sédatif !

Thorin : Bonne idée.

Arakïell : Et de quoi vous sustentez, ce sera long pour vous.

Thorin : Vous moqueriez-vous ?

Arakïell : Que nenni ! Il faut bien avouer que vous n'êtes qu'une boule de poil de laquelle émergent quelques appendices dont je ne nommerai pas l'utilité. Question de décence !

Thorin : Arrghhhh !

Arakïell : Quoi ? Je n'ai fait qu'émettre une vérité criante. Bon, allez, je dirai à Chaperon Rose, qu'elle vienne elle-même vous épiler.

Thorin : La petite poupée avec les gros roploplos ?

Arakïell : Celle-là même. Alors, et on dit quoi ?

Thorin : Mer…..

Arakïell : J'ai pas entendu ?

Thorin : Merci.

Arakïell : Quoi ?

Thorin : Merci, là, vous êtes contente ?

Arakïell : Je baigne dans la joie. Bon allez, on va laisser les ILLUMINATI, baigner dans le marasme de leurs espérances, les Puristes à leur taf, Bernardo à ses pinces, Sa Majesté, à ses activités de haut vol, Thorin à son tas d'or et moi j'embarque Mister Bistouquette made in Seattle pour vérifier ses affirmations bravaches. Allez salut à tous…

Bernardo : Et Arakïell…

Arakïell : Quoi ?

Bernardo : Il s'est tiré.

Arakïell : Qui çà ?

Bernardo : Le mâle de Seattle. Il a vu passer une belette…pas pu résister !

Arakïell : Par tous les démons de l'Enfer ! J'espère qu'il va s'attraper la chtouille celui-là ! Bon, ben je retourne à mon écriture alors ?

Bernardo : Il semblerait.

Arakïell : Toute seule ?

Bernardo : Ben ouais…

Arakïell : Alors a bientôt mes loulous ? Désolé pour le foutoir, mais au final, qui aime bien châtie bien non ?

Je sors de la salle.

La nuit est tombée.

Encore une où il ne fait pas bon rêver…où peut être que si…finalement.


End file.
